misunderstand
by HinHin
Summary: Gak pinter bikin sumray langsung baca aja


Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Pair:Sasuke.U x Hinata.H

Warning:sasuhina,typo,bahasa yang kurang jelas,etc.

"Ne...Hina-chan,Apa kamu tidak terpikir untuk memiliki pacar?padahal kamu cantik"ujar seorang gadis berambut blonde kepada gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata Hyuga.

"Bukan begitu Shion-chan hanya saja aku belum menemukan lelaki yang tepat,juga selama ini belum ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku"balas gadis yang bernama Hinata tadi kepada gadis bersurai blonde yang ternyata bernama Shion.

"Kau jangan membohongiku Hina-Chan,aku tau kau masih trauma dengan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu"keluh Shion pada Hinata yang tidak jujur padanya,ia tahu sahabatnya ini masih trauma dengan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

flashback_

"Sasuke-kun"Teriak Hinata pada seorang pria bersurai hitam.

"Hime"balas Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Bagaimana nanti sore jadi tidak?"Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Eto...maaf Hime aku Harus mengantar kakakku ke Toko buku jadi Kita tidak jadi berkencan"balas Sasuke pada Hinata yang Ternyata pacarnya.

"Aaa...souka,tidak apa Sasuke-kun"

skip_time_

"Shion-chan aku sangat bosan karena Sasuke-kun tidak jadi pergi kencan denganku bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja ke Café dekat sini"kata Hinata pada Shion yang Berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Ayo,aku juga bosan"Shion segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap juga untuk pergi.

-skip-

"Selamat datang"sambut pelayan yang Ada di cafe itu pada Hinata dan Shion.

"Hinata bukankah itu Sakura dan Sasuke,sedang apa mereka bersama?"Tanya Shion saat melihat mereka yang sedang makan berdua.

"Ah,mungkin mereka tidak sengaja bertemu"ujar hinata yang tetap berpikir positive.

"Jika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu mengapa mereka berciuman"ujar Shion saat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berciuman.

"A..aa..apa,ini tidak mungkin"Ucap Hinata gagap yang dalam keadaan kaget dan langsung bejalan kearah Sasuke dan Sakura dan menampar Sasuke tidak lupa mengatakan putus pada Sasuke,sejak saat itu Hinata memilih untuk pindah sekolah.

end_flashback_

"Itu bukan trauma shion-chan aku hanya tidak mau merasakan sakit hati karena penghianatan lagi"balas hinata dengan raut sedih kepada shion

"Hina-chan sudahlah jangan sedih lagi,bagaimana kalau kita ke taman saja"hibur Shion kepada Hinata.

"Yasudah,ayo"Hinata langsung bersiap untuk pergi ke taman.

-skip-

"Haah,Sudah lama tidak pergi kesini"Ujar Shion Saat Sampai di taman.

"Shion aku akan membeli es Krim,kau ingin rasa apa?"Tanya Hinata Saat melihat penjual es Krim.

"Rasa vanilla"balas Shion yang sudah terfokus pada Hpnya.

"1 es Krim vanilla 1 es Krim blueberry"kata Hinata saat sampai di pedagang es Krim itu,Saat Hinata sudah menerima pesanannya tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Gomen"kata Hinata pada orang yang di tabraknya.

"Hm"ujar orang tersebut yang belum melihat Hinata.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun"gugup Hinata Saat melihat orang yang di tabraknya,baru saja dia hendak pergi seketika ada tangan yang menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Hinata,Kita perlu bicara"ujar Sasuke pada Hinata,yup yang menahan tangan hinata adalah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan uchiha-san"balas hinata yang membuat sasuke sedih segera hinata menghentakan tangannnya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Kau salah paham Hinata,biarkan aku menjelaskan"Ujar Sasuke yang masih ingin menjelaskan pada Hinata.

"Baiklah cepat katakan"balas Hinata dan Sasuke pun mengajaknya Hinata duduk kursi di taman.

"Jadi..."

-flashback-

"Jadi bagaimana kau mau membantuku Sasuke"ujar seorang pria bersurai blonde ke pada Sasuke.

"Tidak,aku ada urusan dengan Hinata hari ini"tolak Sasuke kepada pria bersurai blonde tadi.

"Ayolah Sasuke,Apa kau Tega pada sahabatmu sendiri"balas pria itu.

"Hm"balas Sasuke seadanya.

"Kau hanya Harus membantuku agar bisa berpacaran dengan Sakura"Mohon pria itu lagi

"Kau bisa melakuakannya sendiri Naruto"balas Sasuke.

"Hanya sekali ini saja kau hanya harus mengajak Sakura menuju cafe dan aku Akan mengatakan perasaaanku padanya,kumohon sekali ini saja"mohon Naruto pada sasuke.

"Haah,baiklah"ujar sasuke mengiyakan.

Selanjutnya kalian pasti tau hinata salah paham,sasuhina putus dan membuat rencana menyatakan cinta naruto gagal.

-flashback end-

"Jadi apakah kau mau kembali menjadi pacarku"ujar sasuke kepada hinata yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Kau bohong,lalu kenapa kau menciumnya"tanya hinata dengan airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak menciumnya, sakura hanya mengambil tisu yang berada di depaku sehingga ia haru mencondongkan badannya da terlihat seperti ciuman karena kau melihatnya dari belakang"jelas sasuke.

"Hiks..hiks... kau pasti bohong"ujar hinata masih menyangkal perkataan sasuke.

"Hime lihat mataku apakah aku terlihat berbohong padamu,aku ingin menjelaskan ini padamu ini sebelumnya tapi kau pindah,kau membuat ku frustasi memikirkanmu selama dua tahun kau pergi"jelas sasuke yang masih berusaha meyakinkan hinata.

"Hiks..hiks..aku ingin percaya tapi kenapa rasanya sulit aku tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama"ujar hinata sesenggukan karena menangis.

"Hime kumohon percayalah kepadaku sekali lagi akh tidak akan mengecewakanmu,berikan aku kesempatan kedua"kata sasuke pantang menyerah untuk meyakinkan hinata.

"Baiklah hanya sekali ini saja jika. Kau membuat kesalahan yang sama aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lagi"balas hinata kepada sasuke yang langsung memeluknya.

"Aishiteru Hime arigatou karena memberiku kesempatan kedua"kata sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada hinata.

"Aishiteru sasuke-kun"balas hinata.

 **END**

 **FF pertamaku di FFN so makasih yang udh baca**


End file.
